dojima buys pickels
by Rurfs
Summary: wat will happn wen dojimas hungre grows an dthe only thing tat can satisfye he hungere is PICKELS!; ratid m 4 lemon i meen pickel?
1. chapper 1 tha intro

dojima buys pickels

derdicated 2 jake superjeenus

dojima was comign home from ahard day at work when he siad to himseph 'i am hungery an there is only 1 thing that can satisfie my hungre an it is pickels!'

so doijma Went 2 walk 2 th epickel store wich was on the other seid of townand it tok him along time 2 get three. wen he did get there he saw sign an sign sed "'we is closd'

nnooooooo!" said dojima with a look of unto satisfackrament on him face.. why mee! but now dojima needed pickels bad to satisfie his hangery. kry as you may you willl not bring pickels back. said dojiam conshins. he new there was only 1 wey. he had 2 brake in..

so dojima took his sigarett form his mouth an burnd a holein thedoo r. he climed thurouogh the hoel with ese an climd in, naw he only need to grab te pickels with his hand. my hand will garb these PICKels! now! that what dojiam is? have some cofee man iv think you need some help. dijima grabbed pickel jarhe saw itan d grabd it. he ran thru hoel agin an ran home to his wife o wate his wife is dead haha., so he sjowed pickel jar 2 nanko an she sed i wan pickel 222! dojima has hrd tiem sharign him pickels,,

ten there djoima greu a tentacl on he chestand it reched out an grabdd naknaoa andit the pickeljra an dsed ;dis IZ MY PICKELZZ !1 you cant hav non cuz it mine the pickels'

dis is crayz sed doinja as he pettted hes tent aclk that now putted nandko daon an handed pickel 2 hes master dojijmna an dojima sad : k now i can firnaly eeat pikel in paece.

so dojima went to is room to relxa but now he had sratisfyed his hungre. but now he begin 2 fel nother hungre and it make hi chest feel wermer.. . 'i need nOw to i feel i nneed 2 sastfy hungre... . . . IN YM PANTSSSS!111! 1 dojuma prys picel uot of jar an takes an putsin deep in he panst,, al in he pants.

AAOOoooa if feeel now so stange but so so good.. dijojima thot 22 heslef he knu he sudnt be doin stuff lik this with pickel but he new it felt so rite.. pickelsexaulitie is not legal i n jappan. dojimia now nu he was brekkin de law. but he is plocei offcer you no. he fetl so badd abut o it now he couldtn tel adatchy about the fun tiem he have with pickel...

""pikkel it feel so rigth 2 do this wit u. dojima sed and pickel smiile back at him wit love in he pickel eyes.. 'dojuima i no it so rong to do it wit u but yu noi t good an i lov u odjima'

tHEN ADachi coms in the room an he suprized hr say ' dojimma san i thot you know the law sez you cant hav love with P:ICKEL!1?''

no addacih it not wat ti look like! dojima pull pickel outof pant and fling cross bderoom . luv was nnow gone. doijma wil nevr lov aginlik ehe lovd tat pikel..

adchi; dojmia im sorry but u fired.

dojima: no u cant do that im ur boss u dum shit

adachi: o rite ya i no

aftr sad excange of wrod diojima said then "but u no adchi u hav t cabbig tht yu love liek me pickel. adahci than new taht h ewas a lawbaker as swell.. O dojimaaaa i kno but pls don tell!`

alritey adachie if y keep secert abut pickel i won tel none bout ur cabbege" 'oh dojina i love ! we can led happyi livs now afetr all,

SO then tha lov flurish mor. hapy sotry it is but true., ,

tahnk you 4 read my storie! maybe mor chapper so keep tund..,


	2. chapper 2 polt thikens

dojima buys pickels chapper 2!

the retern of ervreryones faforit efanficshon!

agin dedicatd 2 suprjeenois 4 him awsom let us palay of presona 4

srsly go watsh it its gud

we last endid off with dijioma n adachi hiding ther forbdien lov 4 vegtabels. naow adchiy gos hom 2 his wief th cabbeg

,HONNY IM HOM, ses adahci 2 him wife, shes a gabbege. , o hony ur hom i messed u at work. syas the cabbag to him

them adachi gos and kissis he wife on her cabege cheek/ I LOV u honny0 awlays love me ok. yes i wil. she returns tha kis to addaci s face an he has 2 resest urj 2 eet her face becas shes a delishos cabbbeg.

adachi thinks abut wat he an diojikma takled abot erlier. he has 2 kep seceret he has cabag 4 wief an now hes bess frend/ boss dOjima gos thru same pain . wiht pickel.

adaic begens to crye ad he cabg wife coms to comfrot him, achida sez: I CA'NT go ON how dokima endur this to,, ;i don want hit to hav 2 do this too. cabbage sas: it is alrite deer hes a storng man an he can get throou lik us did. so drie thos tears an com wach a movie with mi baby

oh ok so then they go an sit on couch thogether an cab[bg buts on a move 2 whach.. it is called night in tha produce isle an its a harcore porno abuot veg tabals

the seen opens and a lone carot walks down aile 7 at crocery stor. she say to shes carrot self taht shi fels lovvlorn an needs somone 2 comfort her int his tmie ofneed., she looks at all oterh vegges aslepe in ther palces. and sighs to sheslef. them a hansome lookihg pickel coms uotn an seys 3 her hi baby im my names pickel, i here u r lookin 4 som lovin 2nite? ? srupised carrot says/ yes i am actully doin, qite good nao pikkel mistr. so picle says- k yu shud com with me and wel'l find lov in eech othre. carrt is despart 4 luve so she follos him an they go 2 his hous. he flops dow on hte sofa an shes sand in front of him an she sarts to getting naked slowly, WOAH there says cabbag . i didnot think porno wud get so like this

she turn of the tv becas she didn want 2 see thiss now` awdachi say [o no don trun it of is was get 2 goood part!1! i thot u want 2 get im mood

no honye its not tyme 4 sexs. we not hav it tonite it not rite nau.

ohh allrite fine then. says addachi so they both go in bed think about todays evetns , adachyi dos not no how to feel abut it al.

MEENWILE

at the doljima hosehold it was agin time 4 bed asswell. piccle says 2 dojima i dont kno if i sud stay here nite. i dun no if its riet. fojima sas 'i no pickel but i lov u so' 'ples sstay with me tonit.

o dijimijia i loov u you kow i do! htey fell asleep in ech thers arms if pikles has arms.

nex day dojima waks up an pickel is standin in bahtroom doorwai an she stars at our hero an says sudnnely: DOjma IM pREGant!1 ! -this its caled clifhagner

keep tund 4 netx exsiting chapper of : dojima buys pickels !


	3. chapper 3 a fatfull trip part 1

chaper 3; a unespected turn

of dojima buys pickels

dedectated too soperjeenos agan

com on y dont yuo reD MY Awesom fanficton 4 u?

dojiam was stunnd. he did ont think h ehad to yuse portection an it woudl be okey.. but now pickel say shes pergnant an its him ho mad her that, he didun knw/

DOHIMA you maed me pregant an its your falt that im pregnant. WH]y do you di this 2 mee? ? ? relly pls apologise to me nao.

okay dojima sed, ill tak you on a plessant vacayson to tha ammerica so u can relacx .i now you like relexing and nobody wood ko that we there hav love and i can meat my bess frentd whoo lives at aemerdica 2.

oh hmmhmmm allrite dojiam baby, said pickel. OK ill bok our tickits now okey siad dopina,, an so he bookd 2 tickits 2 te land of amreicac. so thay went 2o bed even tho it was stil morening and tuhoght abou tit the jurny the would take suun

sevarl days lateer

yokay the day has finalyl came no! THE TIEM TO go. saying ojdimaij as sthey wakled on 2 areplane with picel who got passed secritie gaurds, w for nwo ;

on plane tey had a man they hea rsittin befhind them a nd he 9was a relly loud man woh smellde rellay bad t2o an he seiys ;;; IM A BIGG LAUD MAN! ! ? TEHERE WIL BE A FATEFULL TURM AROUNND A N IT WIL B DESTORUCTIVE

ow thats man is loud so laoud sad lovelye pikele. dujimma thinks too hemself noow / maybee its a omen a fo rtune of tellign wats 2 com" but he dere not tell has pickel gerlfrend for shemite get scard

palne tiouch down in amereca and passgensers get of. our heros are last ons 2 leevs " [arright lets get to ar hotell room qicklly doijma k

yes to shey go too heotel to rest for nite. they walk inn an ther sittting there on ther bed iss... ADCHI! woah! addachy watt r u doin heer? ?iqnires doji

i jus bookd holet room her with my wif cabbeg. dojims looks dow nand sur enoug caabbaeg is tehr 2

ok, wat du wi du abut rooom ? we can al share room! so all them slep tegwther thatnigt

nexx morning and dojima gets op erly coz hes got somone impotent 2 meet, VERRY IMPOTENT, he god uotside an gets in hees car thats threbe cause is jjuast is ok

he drivs for relly long time an now is getting to b night agen but hes arrivs at the persons place an he nocks on door an soon vrey handsom man appers and dojmai he says: 'helloo, its gud tiem to see u 2. rurfs.' he hannsome mamn thene sas"yes dojima its nice to see yu pelse ckom in.

so hten i tell my man djoima i thanks u fro comin here N SIT down 2o talk.

doji says ii have somethign iportent 2 say, i thing my picke lwife is plan 2 kill me to tak myh babby awey from mee./

o dojima don you wurry obout tth at i mo she wodnt do that' i sayz

BUT WHIT A BABBY IN TH STOMAKH OF PICEL THA DAY OF BRITH COM ES EVRE CLOSSER...


	4. chapper 4 afattfuel tripe prat 2!

DOjiMA puys pickels chaper 44!

fine sjper genus if yuo donwana red myi fanfecsionvthen ill jusd kep ritihn it anewey

dojima leeves an gos bak to his hottrl rrom to cofornt pik elel anbout waht he thinks sshe oois go doing,

"i know youi what you ARE DOING g says dojima are hero. pikel loks at him wiht pockel eyes an she is scekred off hw wehat hes gonna do., kq kdojima zsays PIKKERL IE yoU KNO WAHT you our gonta dOOOO!"

pickel looks dowm an laffs to her pickel self. )hahaah honny dojyma i thinked yu wod fegur e it out aventerlie / i am tha evell evil of world whos causd alalll of the world s suufereng!' " NONO says dojimq , imast tarnsform to defeete jhis evil:;

domaina tnhen tansformase into rht bigesst ofthingss an he was a giant an he brok the hotel apert form insede/

pipckel tras forms too an she is a pibigg piclekl 2. now Battle was commense an andachi anhis cabbige wache fromthe side linese

SMOKE CLERED FROM RECKAJE OFHOTEL TO REVELE TOO GIANTSE ,,, DOUMA SQUATS AN TAKE S POSITOIN AN POVKLKE LUNCHES AT HIM AN TAKKLEES HIM ENTO SUBMESSOIPM. DOJUMA FALLES TO ON THE GRUOND AN LOOKS UP AT SKY AND THINKS TO HIMSLEF ABUT ALL HES GONN TROUG INHE ES LIFE HE THIKNES ABUYT HES JOB AN HES KIDS AN HES WIFE AN... AN... OH SHIT! he sayes. i gess i left my doaghtre an nephwe at hom with no foods an thay must be hungrey... hungreyy... HUNGREYE FOR PICKELS! ! ! DOJIKA JUMPS UPP AN TAKELS PIKCEL BACK TO ACRROSS STREETA AND RUNS OFF BAKE TO JAPEN

'huh i guess i can haev babey all for mysdef now seyus piccle

achadi an cappege jus stare in aww


	5. chapper 5 garnd finaley EPEC COMCLUSON!

pipckel

HELLO ALL ERVERTY ONE AN WALCOM TO HE ECXITINHG FINEL EOF-

SOJIMA BAYS POCKLE

so dfojuma wadded trough picioficoecan t ogoto home to japewn. he step onto shure an percolam HELLO GLOWEIRUS LANT OF NIPON! like a sialor who jus got homme form sea to hom..now jdojima wakls t hes huse an passess lost of perpel hwo look up an say wow! that men is ghientgantick! dojimmy fienaly gets to him house ans calles to imside, NANECKO! YUO SOUJIE NAEREKAMY GAEM PORTAGENIST GUY! !1

kids com oit of huse an see ther gieent dad. !wahat daddie u ar so geint nou! sqas nunako. yu just stare wit balnk espresso on hy fece/ dojime satres bak at him with deth gaze

yuu jus ke psaring an hen dejwma rea;ize he nedf to give yiu a dialoge optoim. he tarnsmits alarge messag it pops up on sceen of playre

-WAO dady you so HUG

-dat not SO Huge yo kno...

`Weo daddy you os hUG! ` say soji. tats mor liek it says fojimw,

#kah1 behent u dady! spoke na

behimd dojimka is sudelly ADADchiy! an kabbag 2

"doima i saw you do at to pikel befroe an i say ITES NOY RITE! you be meen to pikkel now i danno werts gets intoyou dojlima sann] i awels say ale beins shoud be treat whith re spect?! YES

ah butt how yu feel wehn I SETOMP ON YOR CAEPPAGE? ?/ DOJimq stopm on cabbag an she es smusht . all way smushd

;''( NO O my bos dojiumy wHY!11 i lovt that xabbaeg ant now i dant no wat to du.. i maybe sould get bac to make merders to conte nue plot of gamestory'

yo nearkame hears an he kows abut who is murder but hee has no feredom o fspeekh to say wat he watn... so

0gah! say sojima, COM ON don iou know tats a sPOLER for game? ?2 " O SORR Y SAYS ADCHI ;I FROGOT ABOT THAT ALSO PELSE TURN OOF CAPS LOK IT HERTS MY VOice to yell/

so adechi scamper off to welderness to liev like littel bunny in forst esept he stile gos to comit murdrer somtims wen he ferls like it

so now jest dujyme an compney an dojumi loooks out to disetanse wiht lok of unto satisfackrament on him face. ``hows abut we go an find that dyign pilkel an bring here to live wif us noe? aks dohjammewe

...

nanakoe galnces up to her dady an says "nah fuk it lets go get wasted' an all 3 walk of into sertignn sun

THA END


End file.
